


jaith anniversary week.

by JaithLover_Voltron (BadThingsHappen_Voltron)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 04:39:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20109280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadThingsHappen_Voltron/pseuds/JaithLover_Voltron
Summary: im a couple days late, but im super excited!





	jaith anniversary week.

**Author's Note:**

> day one - hurt/comfort.
> 
> tw; mpreg!

_pant. pant. pant. pant. pant._

he races to the airport terminals, praying that he'll make it in time to possibly change the other's mind. he can't be doing this to him, not when he needs him the most. they promised each other that they'd never leave one another, and now he's breaking his promise?

hell. no.

he sees a familiar head of hair in a crowd of hundreds standing around either waiting for loved ones and friends to get off the landed planes or saying goodbye. he calls out his name in desperation, praying to the gods above that he'll hear.

the gods seemed to favor him on this day as the other turns his head and spots him.

"what're you doing here?" the question is asked coldly.

"please stay," said between breaths, "i can't... i can't be here without you."

"there's no purpose for me to be here anymore."

"what about the others? have you even told them, or were you just going to keep me in the dark about this?"

"i.." a heavy sigh, "i need something new, okay? something that won't hold me back."

"what about your team?"

"they know. i told them a month ago."

"the garrison."

"i already put in a letter of resignation two weeks ago. they were a bit disappointed that i wanted to leave, but understood."

his eyes begin to water as he listens. "so you didn't care about me enough t-"

"don't you dare do that," the other growls, "don't try to say i didn't care about you. i loved you so much, but it was painful--agonizing, even--to know that i had to be so far away from you. i didn't have the heart to tell you!"

his partner then grabs his hand and places it on his stomach, looking at him.

"what about our baby?" said in a whisper.

he shakes his head, then the announcement for boarding the plane comes.

"i've gotta go," he says, "i'm sorry. i really am. i love you, but i have to do this."

with that, he turns on his heel, slings his pack over his shoulder, and leaves his love behind.


End file.
